


Good Morning

by ThatWeirdSkittle



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Smut, Sweet sweet morning sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-17
Updated: 2018-05-17
Packaged: 2019-05-08 03:54:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14685915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatWeirdSkittle/pseuds/ThatWeirdSkittle
Summary: Heyo, it's been a while, but this felt good to write. Let me know what you think! <3 <3





	Good Morning

Morning broke slowly, sunlight filtering through your curtains gently enough that you were originally unsure what woke you. You carefully detangled your limbs from Dan’s, trying your best not to wake him up as you stretched and slid out of bed.

You pulled your shorts on and padded to the bathroom to pee, brush your teeth, and wash your face. When you were finished, you considered going to start breakfast, but you could hear Dan stirring in the bedroom already. He sat up as you walked back into the room, the blanket slipping down to reveal his bare chest. He stretched, his body illuminated by the gentle morning sunlight and you smiled. You were lucky. When he noticed you standing in the door, he turned and smiled back at you, opening his arms.

“Come back here.” He said, his voice low and gravelly with sleep. You smiled, slipping your shorts back off and climbing into bed with him. He hummed softly and pulled you down into the bed, wrapping his arms around you as you shifted to lay your head on his chest.

You closed your eyes and reveled in the warmth of him. He had been a furnace in his sleep, and your trip to the bathroom had made you cold. You snuggled closer to him to steal his heat and he pressed a kiss to the top of your head.

“Good morning.” You murmured. Dan carded his fingers through your hair, pushing the strands away from your face.

“Good morning, love. Got any plans for today?” He asked. You thought for a second, trying to remember if you had actually made plans or if you had just thought about making plans and never gotten around to it. You decided on the latter, since it would allow you to spend your Saturday morning in bed with Dan.

“No plans. Just wanna be close to you.” You said. Dan laughed softly.

“Your wish is my command.” He said before tightening his grip around you and then rolling over in the bed so that he was on top of you. You laughed, pushing against his chest to get him to lift off of you enough that you could breathe.

“Be close to you, not be crushed by you.” You admonished him, rolling your eyes at his antics. He huffed and rolled back over, pulling you in close to his chest.

“Fine, fine.” He said with fake displeasure. You tilted your head up and kissed his chin, and then the stubble growing on the line of his jaw, and then the hollow where jaw met neck. He groaned.

“Someone’s trying to start trouble.” He said suggestively. One of his hands slid down your back and gripped your ass, pressing you against him. You shifted so that you were fully on top of him, his erection pressing against you as you moved. You smiled.

“I think the trouble started before I did.” You said, sitting up so that you were straddling him, legs bent comfortably to either side. He watched in amusement as you positioned yourself above him, placing both hands on his chest to keep yourself steady.

“And what do you think you’re doing up there?” he asked, holding back a his as you rolled your hips on top of him.

“I think you know exactly what I’m doing.” You said as you started to grind against him, teasing him through both your underwear. Dan let you keep control, folding both arms behind his head even as small gasps snuck through his parted lips. His eyes slid shut as he bucked his hips, groaning at the sudden increase in friction.

“Fuck, baby. What else you got?” He asked, half begging half challenging. You got up off of him and stood at the side of the bed, shedding your underwear and the t-shirt that you had stolen from him the night before. He opened his eyes when you got up and followed suit, dropping his boxers on the floor next to you.

When you climbed back on top of him, his hands found your hips and then migrated upwards, exploring your exposed skin slowly. His hands found your breasts and you arched your back, pressing them into his hands. A small laugh passed his lips and he gently ran his thumb over your nipple.

Without the barrier of your underwear, you went back to teasing Dan, grinding against him without letting him fuck you. His breathing grew labored and heavy as you teased, his hands on your breasts all but stopping as you drove him to distraction. You watched as he looked up at you through heavy lashes, his tongue flicking out to wet his lips just before swallowing thickly.

“You are… such a tease.” He managed, his hands sliding back down to rest on your hips. You smiled at him and rolled your hips, causing him to toss his head back and groan.

“What, you don’t like foreplay?” You said, smiling impishly. Dan all but growled, lifting you up off of him and throwing you down into the pillows. You squealed with laughter as you bounced on the bed before settling down into the pillows. You had him riled up now.

He grabbed your legs at the knee and pulled you up to him, his tongue licking a hot stripe across your core even as he moved you. You gasped, your lungs suddenly utterly devoid of oxygen as you tried to remember how to breathe. Dan did not relent, his face buried in your pussy as he lapped at your core. You could barely see the top of his face, his eyes closed in enjoyment, his head slightly bobbing as he tasted you.

Words formed on the tip of your tongue that you could not articulate. Instead, you moaned, your fingers grasping for purchase amongst the silky sheets as the fog of pleasure fried your brain.

Dan circled your clit with his tongue before gently sucking on it and going back to ignoring it altogether. The brief flash of overwhelming pleasure had tension coiling in your core as your body tensed and writhed below Dan. He opened his eyes briefly to look at you and he pulled away from you smiling.

“God, you taste amazing, girl.” He said. This time his voice was low and husky, all traces of sleep long gone. The moment’s reprieve was not enough to bring you back from the edge, and soon he was back at you, touching, tasting, teasing. You pressed your heels against his shoulders, drawing him in closer as if that would help you to cum faster.

“Dan, _please._ ” You begged as you realized that your gambit was not working, “I want to cum.”

Again, a flash of eye contact and then he was tightening his grip on your legs, his attention now focused solely on your clit. You gasped and writhed beneath him as he tasted you, maintaining his gentleness in a way that would have driven you to frustration if you hadn’t already been so close. Coherent thought fled your mind as he lazily drove you to the heights of frustration, never changing his pace or his pressure. You cried out as that coil became impossibly tight inside of you, your body nearly screaming with the need for release.

Dan granted your release with a practice flick of his tongue, sending you screaming over the edge. The coil of pleasure inside of you released all at once, exploding with white hot ecstasy as your body shook and your legs clamped tight around Dan. He did not let up as you came, still lapping at your core even as you came down from your orgasm. You pushed him away and lay there, limp for a moment as he kissed your hips and then made his way up to your mouth, pausing only to wipe the moisture from his beard before kissing you.

You wrapped your arms around his neck and kissed him back, gently sucking on his bottom lip. He pulled away and smiled, leaning his forehead against yours.

“Still being a little troublemaker?” He asked, cradling your cheek in one of his hands. You turned your face and kissed the palm of his hand before leaning into his touch.

“Why would I stop?” You asked coyly. He laughed then, a warm, rich sound that sent a bloom of affection through your chest.

“What am I going to do with you?” He asked. You took that moment to grab him by both shoulders and flip him over, pushing him down into the bed. He blinked up at you, startled, as you straddled him again.

“Better question is, what am I going to do with you?” You said. You leaned down and kissed him again, nipping and sucking at his bottom lip before moving down to give his neck the same treatment. You felt his cock harden below you and then sat back up, satisfied. Dan started to speak, but you shushed him with a kiss and sat up.

You steadied his cock with one hand and lifted yourself up on your knees, sliding down onto him slowly. Dan groaned as you sheathed him inside of yourself, moving slowly to acclimate yourself to his size. You savored his sounds, enjoying the power you had over him.

You started at a slow pace, teasing him in the same way that he had teased you only moments earlier. Dan looked beautiful in the early rays of the morning sun, his eyes wide, lips parted, and hair splayed out around him. He gripped your waist, fighting every instinct to keep from taking control, and just watched you, letting you do the work.

You rolled your hips, trying your best to maintain your form and your balance at the same time. For his part, Dan kept his hands at your waist, only making sure that you didn’t fall over and nothing more. He groaned as you increased your pace, clenching down on him with every upstroke. You lost yourself in the rhythm, allowing your body to move of its own accord as you focused on the fullness that having Danny inside of you brought.

Danny’s patience was fraying. He rocked his hips in time with yours, biting his lip now to resist the urge to flip you over and take you from behind. His body ached with the need for release, his cock throbbing as you slowly fucked him. Despite the tempo, he could feel himself just on the verge of cumming.

“Fuck, baby.” He whispered, his voice dripping with need and desire. You kept your pace quick enough to bring him closer, but slow enough to still be a tease. It was working. Dan released your hips and twisted his fingers into the sheets, using every ounce of self-control he possessed to let you do as you pleased. Without warning, you sunk down on him fully and clenched hard as you drew back. Dan’s hips jerked of their own volition and he moaned your name. A wall of pleasure hit Dan all at once and he came inside of you, leaving him gasping and cursing.

You unmounted him quickly, rushing to the bathroom to pee and clean up before you made even more of a mess of the bed. You heard Dan’s laughter as you ran away and rolled your eyes at him. You washed your hands and let the water grow warm before wetting a towel for Dan.

Dan watched you as you walked back to bed, feeling like a damned lucky man. He took the towel that you offered him and pressed a quick kiss to your temple before cleaning himself and putting the towel in the laundry hamper. When he returned to the bed, you had already slid comfortably into the warm spot he had left and snuggled in with the blankets wrapped around you.

“Oh, I see how it is.” He joked as he walked to the other side of the bed. He climbed in behind you and you scooted back to mold your body into his. He pushed your hair up and pressed a kiss to the back of your neck as he wrapped his arms around you and pulled you even closer.

“Did I already say good morning?” He murmured, his eyes already fluttering shut to go back to sleep.

“Yes, but good morning.” You said, already well on your way to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Heyo, it's been a while, but this felt good to write. Let me know what you think! <3 <3


End file.
